


OK

by commanderkate (admiralkate)



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralkate/pseuds/commanderkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope can keep you breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OK

The smoke cleared as Taylor and Shannon made their way back into the colony, stepping over debris and stopping to cover bodies of colonists Sixers alike. Fortunately, there weren’t many of either, but every one tore off a tiny piece of Taylor’s soul.   
There was one body in particular he dreaded. It was almost a physical sensation, the hope that she was still alive being slowly smothered by the reality surrounding him.   
He heard a shout from Shannon’s direction and ran towards him. He found the cop crouched over a body in armour, and knew immediately who it was. Just as that last piece of soul began to crumble, Shannon exclaimed, “She’s still breathing!”

The soldier in Taylor took over, and instantly there were a medic and a doctor beside them, summoned by his yell. 

Taylor switched places with Shannon kneeling by Wash’s head and holding her shoulders. Taylor gave the doctor a questioning look after the young man had given the Lieutenant a quick once over. The poor guy looked terrified but his training kicked in too, and he just gave Taylor a quick, hopeful nod. 

Taylor sucked in air in relief. Shannon squeezed his shoulder and said something about checking out the rest of the area, but the Commander only had eyes for the woman in his arms. She grimaced in pain, and her eyes flew open. “Nath-”

“You’re ok. We’re gonna be ok.”


End file.
